


Formal

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide always thought that Kaneki looked cute in a suit, but now seeing Haise, dressed beautifully in a tux, he can't help but marvel at how handsome he looks, no matter how nostalgic it feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

Hide vaguely remembered their highschool graduation, he and Kaneki's.

 

Most of the boys wore tuxedo's, save for Kaneki and Hide. Kaneki, the night before, had called Hide to tell him that he didn't have a tux to wear, only a suit. Hide knew Kaneki called because he was nervous about being the only one who would wear a suit. It would make him feel awkward and lonely.

 

So Hide surprised Kaneki by wearing a suit with him.

 

The deed may've seemed miniscule to an onlooker, but to Kaneki, who had major insecurity issues, that meant the world to him. And it was one of the many things Hide did for him that he cherished.

 

Now, a few years later, it was funny looking at Haise dressed nicely in not a suit, but a tux.

 

Hide didn't need someone to tell him that Haise was Kaneki (even though they did), nor did he need a giant sign hovering over the pudding head investigator's head. He just knew, simply by that innocent look and quirky smile. It didn't matter how many years had gone by, every fiber in Hide's being was screaming that it was Kaneki he was starting at.

 

Standing on the altar that evening, smiling at his spouse to be, Haise looked more than attractive, he looked handsome. His hair was gelled back almost in the same manner as it was at graduation, but the white and black touch made all the difference, not that Hide minded that much.

 

He still looked as beautiful as ever, despite the situation that the two both faced.

 

Silence went by, save for the mutters that went about amongst the crowd.

 

“That's first class Haise Sasaki...” Someone said.

 

“Associate special class Mado looks beautiful.” _Well she won't be Mado anymore._ Hide thought as he shifted his position in one of the outside garden chairs. Next to him, in silence, sat a purple haired ghoul dressed nicely in a black summer dress. She was just a bit more revealing than everybody else, but she didn't care that much.

 

Touka didn't come as a guest, she came to cater. She simply brought Hide with her, for closure.

 

_He's not Kaneki anymore. He's one of them._ She had said just hours before this.  _Kaneki is gone. This is Haise Sasaki, who will be marrying Akira Mado. You need to come so you can stop your foolishness. He left us Hide, it's not your fault, but he's gone._

 

Those words stung Hide as Haise now muttered his vows to Akira. Akira, quietly muttered hers back, looking into Haise's eyes.

 

A few timeless moments seemed to blow through the open air until the priest gave his final order. Both Akira and Haise slowly leaned in, preparing to kiss. Hide stared with an aching fire burning in his chest. He felt the recurring nausea, just like he had the night he and Kaneki had seen each other for the last time in the sewer, the night that he and Kaneki kissed...the night that Kaneki promised to return to him,

 

But that all changed at that moment.

 

It seemed like the only thing keeping him from falling was Touka's grip on his hand. Hide was hurting, but he was sure Touka was hurting just as much. After all, she spent the last few days with Kaneki, she knew him just as well as Hide.

 

“It's done.” He hear Touka muttered. “Let's just serve the food and get the hell out of here.”

 

Hide nodded, though he knew Touka wasn't talking to him. He didn't work for :Re, anyway. He knew he could've left but he wasn't going to leave her there all by herself.

 

So as the crowd migrated to the reception, Hide and Touka followed. :Re wasn't the only cafe catering, there was another. The head chef, a young boy, looked less enthusiastic than Touka. It was evident he didn't want to be there, but probably needed the money or someone had personally asked him to come.

 

Hide, found himself pushing past the sea of investigator's, catching a glimpse of Akira in her white kimono. She was talking to some of her superiors, with a look of pride flashing across her face. He stopped in place for a few seconds as he stared ahead. Despite the people walking and blocking his view, he did in fact see Haise just a few feet away, talking to his squad. There was a soft smile on his lips as he spoke to his underlings.

 

As Hide had thought before, Haise looked handsome in his tux. Though he didn't stick out that much in the crowd. All of the men, save for the kitchen crew, wore tuxedos.

 

And then of course, there was Hide dressed in a suit.

 

He knew the details of the occasion, he knew very well that Haise would be marrying Akira that day, but that wasn't the closure he was looking for.

 

Hide arrived in a suit, like he had all those years ago, so Kaneki wouldn't feel alone.

It was almost selfish that he thought Haise would do the same for him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I didn't tag it as AkiraxHaise then here's why.  
> Akira and Haise don't love each other, it's arranged by the CCG.  
> It was supposed to be a surprise.  
> Hide and Kaneki were together, and got together during the sewer incident.  
> In my headcanon, Haise eventually remembers everything and finds Hide.  
> They reconcile, leave Japan, start a life , get married and live happily ever after and have cute little Haise's that all have black hair despite the fact that Haise has black and white hair. They have like six of them. -_- nods. Haise is just, over protective and it's annoying sometimes but his six ducklings can't get hurt. And Hide is forever cranky after bringing six little Haise's into the world. But oh well. Happy family. -_- nods. wow.  
> Touka is a good god mother/aunt. -_- nods. She lives with them. -_-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
